1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application program, a smart device, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taking photos of construction sites for maintaining photographic evidence are one of the conventionally required administrative operations conducted at construction sites such as building construction sites and civil engineering sites, for example. Particularly, in the case of public construction projects commissioned by the national (or local) government, construction reports including detailed accounts of construction work operations have to be submitted, and photos of the construction site capturing each stage of the construction work operations are used (attached). Even with respect to construction projects commissioned by the private sector, construction reports similar to those prepared for public sector construction projects are typically created. Thus, photo documentation of construction sites is conducted at almost all constructions sites.
To take a photo of a construction site, an operator (construction worker) may have to bring an image capturing device such as a digital camera to the construction site, and may also have to prepare a blackboard to be photographed along with the construction site. The blackboard may have items such as “construction name”, “construction location”, and “operator” inscribed therein with a chalk or a pen, for example. In this way, the construction site being photographed (imaging object) may be identified. Also, in some cases, items such as “measurement point” and “actual dimension” as measurement data obtained at the site may be written on the blackboard, for example. Once the blackboard is prepared, one operator may stand with his back facing the construction site (imaging object) and hold the blackboard in his hand, for example. Another operator may then use the digital camera to photograph the construction site including the blackboard.
In most cases, construction work involves a plurality of construction work stages such as foundation (substructure) work and main structure construction work, for example. Note that after the main structure construction work is started, the foundation portion would no longer be visible, and as such, site photos need to be taken during the foundation work stage, for example. Also, photos need to be taken during the various phases of the foundation work and the main structure construction work stages. For example, when a relatively large building is constructed, over several thousands of site photos may be taken.
Site photos taken at the construction site in this manner may be stored in the digital camera and may be brought back to an office where editing for construction report preparation is performed. For example, the site photos may be downloaded into a personal computer (PC), and an operator may organize the site photos by checking information relating to the site photos that is written on the blackboard photographed along with the construction site. Also, the operator may include the information written on the blackboard in the construction report, and attach the site photos to the construction report, for example.
Examples of techniques for creating construction reports include a construction album creation support system for facilitating the creation of a construction album (construction report) detailing construction results that is to be submitted to a project owner of a civil engineering work project or some other construction project (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-287164).
In the case of public construction projects, for example, a construction report has to be submitted to a national (or local) government agency to be inspected for tampering. Specifically, the construction report is inspected to confirm whether site photos and information written on the blackboard have been tampered with.
Because site photos and information written on the blackboard provide detailed accounts of construction work operations, there is a demand for high accuracy in detecting cases of tampering.